


06 - sweet love (cooking)

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: Sehun and Jongin's first time preparing dinner together.





	

“Did you bring dinner?” Jongin asks when Sehun enters the living-room.  
  
Now, it’s not like how you think it is. Jongin isn’t the lazy butt who plays video games all day at home, waiting for his sweet boyfriend to come back from work with food that he’s bought on the way. Jongin is the kind of lazy butt who comes home from his office job and watches TV, waiting for Sehun to come home with whatever it is that Sehun has chosen for dinner that night. He’s the lazy butt who does the dishes afterwards and clears the living room table before joining Sehun on the couch so they can either watch a movie and cuddle or make out until they fall asleep. That’s their newly established routine. After all, they don’t need to go out for fancy dinner dates anymore since Sehun moved in a week ago.  
  
“Kind of,” Sehun says and Jongin looks up, unsure what to think about the bags of groceries he’s seeing.  
  
“Uhm-” Jongin starts and Sehun gives him that cute toothy grin, effectively cutting him off. Jongin cooes at the other instead.  
  
“Nini, let’s cook today,” Sehun says and Jongin agrees.  
  
  
  
  
  
As far as Jongin knows, Sehun is not a great cook. That’s what Sehun has told him. Jongin isn’t a great cook either, his menu includes toast, fried egg and bacon and cup noodles. Sehun’s skills must be about the same level, he thinks, but maybe his boyfriend has been taken secret cooking lessons to prepare for their domestic life?  
  
“I bought couple aprons,” Sehun says and holds up two aprons in matching designs, a blue and a pink one, and as expected, Sehun keeps the baby blue one for himself while handing Jongin the other. Jongin sighs, but he relents, knowing better than to argue with his boyfriend over trivial matters.  
  
“So what are we going to cook?” Jongin asks, staring at the variety of fresh vegetables spread all over the counter.  
  
“Kimchi fried rice,” Sehun replies with a little grin. “Kyungsoo hyung said it’s difficult to fail that one dish.”  
  
Jongin nods. He knows Kyungsoo. He’s Sehun’s co-worker who likes to invite Sehun and Jongin over for dinner sometimes. He’s a great cook, unlike his loud and noisy boyfriend Chanyeol, but Jongin supposes that Kyungsoo’s not dating Chanyeol for that, but for his charming words and ways to make even the coldest hearts warm up and swoon.  
  
“Basically, we just have to cut everything in little pieces and mix it all together with the rice,” Sehun recounts. “I bought different veggies and chicken since we both like chicken the best.”  
  
It really does sound easy enough, and as they’re working side by side, Jongin thinks there’s nothing he could complain about. They’re still spending quality time together, even though it’s not cuddling or kissing. Now they actually have the time to talk to each other since their lips are not occupied otherwise, but Jongin prefers to flirt with his boyfriend and feed Sehun with pieces of freshly cut veggies - some sweet peppers and carrots.  
  
Sehun’s giggles and protests of _no, Jongin, that’s for the kimchi fried rice_ are music to his ears, and Jongin continues to feed Sehun from time to time until he’s done with his part of preparing the ingredients. He watches Sehun handle the cooking part, loving how focused Sehun is. His tongue is darting out to lick at his lips several times, an adorable - and sometimes frustrating - quirk that he loves.  
  
It’s also because of that quirk that Jongin can’t help but step closer to Sehun, arms wrapping around the other’s lithe waist from behind. Sehun whines and complains about Jongin being distracting, but Jongin doesn’t care. He keeps still, chin resting on Sehun’s shoulder as he watches Sehun stirfrying the rice with the meat and the veggies altogether, occasionally pressing a kiss to Sehun’s neck. He loves Sehun’s reaction to those kisses, body shuddering lightly before his muscles tense up again, a small whine escaping his lips, as well as words of complaints. _Stop distracting me_. It’s too cute.  
  
“I hope it will taste okay,” Sehun mumbles.  
  
Jongin pecks his temple, telling him not to worry.  
  
“We’re cooking with love, so it will taste just fine.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Only, it doesn’t. The food looks and smells good, so Sehun is beaming happily and proudly, but when they both try a spoonful, they’re cringing simultanously.  
  
“So bland,” Sehun frowns, but Jongin only laughs.  
  
“I guess we forgot to put some salt in there,” he says, not minding that Sehun puts the blame on him for being so distracting.


End file.
